Raine
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Raine Patterson is 27 years old and a singer, one night she is raped and is taken to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She doesn't know who her father is, but only has seen pictures of him. She meets unlikely people to be friends with, but also fines love later on when she returns to New Jersey. Wilson/Oc, House/Oc father daughter relationship. Rated High for language


Raine

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Raine Patterson is 27 years old and a singer, one night she is raped and is taken to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She doesn't know who her father is, but only has seen pictures of him. She meets unlikely people to be friends with, but also fines love later on when she returns to New Jersey. Wilson/Oc, House/Oc father daughter relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D. I do own Raine Patterson.

Chapter 1

Nothing Can Please You

June 30th, 2004

For as long as Raine could remember of the last 27 almost 28 years of her life was she was an only child, had a single mother and knew what her father looked like even though he didn't know about her. Her mother had told her countless times about how much she looked like her father other than her hair was blond instead of brown like his.

Raine had grown up to dislike him, but she wanted to find him. She lived in Princeton in an apartment on the farthest side of town. She didn't live with her mother any more and was famous. She was a singer and enjoyed it.

Raine's phone went off and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hello sweetheart."_

Raine smiled. "Hello mom. How's everything at home?"

"_It's going wonderful. How are you?"_

"I'm good mom, about to head out to the studio to record another song." Raine said as she slipped on her high heeled dress shoes. "Can I call you when I get back home?"

"_Of course honey. Have a good day recording. Bye."_

"Bye." Raine hung up her phone.

Raine fixed her bleach blond hair and then quickly fixed her shirt and pants that she wore. She headed out of her home to her car so she could head to the studio to record another song so they could get it onto the next cd that would be coming out in December. She felt someone grab onto her and her purse fell out of her hands.

"Shut it pretty lady we're going to have a great time." He said as he dragged her away from her car. His hand was around her mouth with a handkerchief with something odd smelling. That was the last thing that she remembered.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"We need an doctor stat in the er!" yelled a nurse.

Wilson looked at House. "I take it you aren't going to see what that is all about."

"I am not going to check it out unless it is worth checking out." House said with a shrug of his shoulders. House wasn't one to check it out unless it was to benefit him somehow.

Wilson let out a sigh and shook his head. He rushed to the ER to see what was going on. "What's going on?" He asked seeing a woman being brought in through the ER doors on a stretcher. Her face was a mess to look at and they had her covered with blankets to keep her form covered.

"Someone found her in the woods when they were on a jog." The paramedic said as they moved her into one of the rooms. "We think she was raped and beaten. She might have been drugged too by the looks of it."

Wilson looked at her broken form. "She's Raine." He said softly. "I will start running some tests to see if she is drugged or not." He said leaving to go fetch a nurse.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Raine slowly opened her blue eyes only to be blinded by the light. She brought her hand up to block out the light. She groaned out in pain.

"Careful Miss Raine." Said one of the nurses.

"Where am I?" She asked groggy.

"You're in the hospital. I will go and get your Doctor." The nurse said, leaving Raine confused.

Raine tried to sit up, but she gasped out in pain. Her hands shot to her midsection. She began to panic what the hell happened to her? The last thing that she remembered was that she went out to her car and was going to the studio.

Wilson walked into the room. "Good afternoon Miss Raine.." He said with a small smile. "My name is Doctor Wilson."

"What happened?" She asked looking up at him. She had to admit he was handsome, but she was a singer, she didn't know if he knew who she truly was.

"Someone found you in the woods this afternoon. You were raped... Do you remember anything before being drugged?"

Raine racked her brain. "I remember that I was on my phone with my mother... I was going to the studio to go and record a song for an upcoming record that is supposed to be coming out in December. Someone came up behind me and that is the last thing that I remembered."

"What is your last name Miss Raine..."

"Patterson." She said softly. "What time is it now?"

"A little after four Miss Patterson." Wilson said, as he looked at his watch that was on his left wrist.

"Shit. I was supposed to be at the studio by now."

"Miss Patterson we can't release you until we get your arm in a cast."

"What is the extent of the damage Dr. Wilson?" She asked as she tilted her head a little bit ignoring the pain in the side of her neck.

"You have a broken arm that we realigned while you were still out. You have numerous lacerations over your body."

"Will they heal?"

"What?"

"Will they heal in two weeks time the lacerations?" She asked quickly.

"They should be Miss Patterson."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I was afraid they weren't going to be."

"Why did you want to know Miss Patterson?"

"Because I have a concert in two weeks time here at the college."

House walked into the room. "Oh the famous Raine is finally awake. Such a looker too."

Raine raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

"Cocky much aren't you. I'm Dr. House." House said, as he looked at her. Her voice and hair reminded him of someone, but who was it?

She glared at him. She looked at Wilson. "Can you call my mother and tell her that I am in the hospital?"

"Of course Miss Patterson. What's your mother's name?"

"Her name is Melissa Patterson."

House stopped breathing for a few seconds. Melissa Patterson an old girlfriend of his. This was her daughter? How old was this girl? This girl looked like she was in her early twenties.

Wilson slipped out of the room.

"How old are you girl?" He demanded more than questioned her.

Raine glared at him again. "Why the hell should I tell you? You wouldn't know if I was telling the truth of lying to you."

"Everyone lies." House said, looking at her.

"Such a nice philosophy." She said rolling her blue eyes.

Wilson walked into the room. "Your mother is on her way here." He said, with a small sad smile. "Now, Miss Patterson can you tell me your date of birth?"

"September 12, 1976." She said softly looking at him.

"That would make you almost 28 years old."

House's eyes widened. That sounded around the right time when Melissa was pregnant, but he thought that she aborted the pregnancy. He couldn't have a daughter. He really hoped that this girl was lying. Maybe she wasn't... then that meant... He had to think for a few moments. Melissa had left after he had told her to abort the pregnancy. He never heard another word from her ever again.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Where is she?" Melissa Patterson said busting through the doors of the ER. She had a bag filled with clothes for her daughter to put on.

"She's is exam room one with her Doctor Ms. Patterson." Said a nurse.

"Thank you." Melissa said, before turning on her heels and walking to the exam room one. She saw her daughter talking freely with a man with light brown hair. She felt her heart break in two when she saw that her daughter's arm was in a cast. She knocked on the door.

Raine looked up and saw her mother. She slowly tried to sit up wincing in pain in her abdomen.

Wilson looked at the older woman who looked to around House's age. She had light blond hair that matched her daughter's hair. He noticed that Melissa's eyes were sparkly green not the sparkly blue that Raine had.

"Mom..."

Melissa bustled into the room. "Good god Raine what happened?"

"I don't remember much of anything mom. The last thing that I remembered was I was going to head to the studio. Then I was here in the hospital." Raine said, sadly looking up into her mother's eyes.

She looked at Wilson. "Thank you... thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"It wasn't anything Ms. Patterson. I am just glad that House didn't scare her away before she needed her cast put onto her arm."

"House?"

"Gregory House..."

Melissa's eyes widened. "Is he still here?"

"Yes, but Ms. Patterson why would you want to see him?" Wilson asked, confused of why the blond haired woman would want to see his friend.

"Let's just say that I am an old friend from high school. I do wish to speak to him though."

"He's on the fourth floor in the Diagnostic department." Wilson said, to Melissa still confused of why she would want to go and see House.

Melissa looked at her daughter. "Will you be alright here for a few moments while I talk to Dr. House honey?"

Raine smiled a small smile. "I'll be fine with it mom. Go and talk to your old friend."

Melissa smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Here are some clothes to put on while I am talking to him."

Raine took the clothes. "Thanks mom."

Melissa walked out of the room to go and find House to go and talk to him.

Raine shook her head. "I've never seen my mother so determined to talk to a man in my 27 years of life."

Wilson looked at her in shock. "Really?"

Raine nodded her head. "Really. I don't think that my mother would talk to such a pompous man, but they were friends in high school. I don't see the problem with it then really." She said, as she looked at Wilson.

Wilson smiled at her. "Well, I'll leave so you can get changed and I will be back in to check on you once you're finished changing."

Raine smiled. "Thank you." She said softly.

Wilson left the room so Raine could change into her clothes.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Melissa opened the door of the Diagnostic office that was on the fourth floor. She saw House sitting in his chair tossing a ball up into the air.

"I don't need a stripper for the night." He said, tossing the ball up into the air again.

Melissa glared at him. "You bastard. Is that how you treat your first girlfriend after all of this time?" She hissed out at him.

House's eyes shot up to Melissa. "Melissa what the hell are you doing here?"

"Checking on our daughter Greg." She said crossing her arms. "Obviously you don't care about our daughter being raped."

"She's your daughter... she isn't mine."

"If you want proof do a paternity test." Melissa said.

"You left... I thought you aborted your pregnancy."

Melissa shook her head. "I was Christian, Greg. We don't abort pregnancies even if they are unplanned like ours was."

"That's why you left."

"Yes, so I could have our child!" She shook her head. "What the hell turned you into a bitter old man with a cane? You were never like this Greg. If you don't believe that Raine is your daughter I say do a DNA test. The answer will be there." She said leaving the room.

House watched her leave. He couldn't believe that she had hid the truth from him for almost 28 years.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Raine finished changing her clothes. She wore a black and blood red top that had ¾ sleeves, a pair of fade wash blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. She tied her long blond hair back into a ponytail.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said as she sat down on the bed wincing in pain.

Wilson came into the room. "All set?"

Raine smiled. "Yes, I'm all set."

Wilson smiled. "Good."

"Will the doctors be at the concert in two weeks?" She asked softly.

Wilson looked at her for a moment. "Well it is mandatory for the doctors to be there since this is a teaching hospital. There will be a few doctors that won't be there the ones that are on call and I'm not one of them."

She smiled. "At least I'll know one of the doctors there."

Melissa came into the room. "Ready darling?"

Raine looked at her mother. "Yes, mother I am all ready to go." She carefully got up off of the bed. "Thank you again Dr. Wilson."

Wilson smiled. "Any time Miss Patterson."

"I'll see you in two weeks then." She said with a smile.

Wilson nodded his head. He couldn't wait to see her again. He actually was surprised how calm she was even for being a rape victim, but then again she didn't remember anything that happened while she was unconscious.

"Bye." She said as she waved to him and walked out the door with her mother. She had to admit it was nice to get out of the hospital. In two weeks time she would be back here performing her concert and it was something that she couldn't wait for. She wanted to see Wilson again. He was one of the kindest doctors that she had ever met. She hoped that she didn't meet Dr. House again. He had gotten on her nerves and she didn't like doctors who did that.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoy. Please review let me know what you think.


End file.
